The present invention relates to the new and distinct hardy hibiscus plant, Hibiscus ‘Pink Elephant’, also referred to as the “new plant,” hybridized by Thomas M. Miksich in the mid1980's at the hybridizer's previous residence in East Chicago, Ind. and selected for further evaluation two years later. The new plant is a cross between an unnamed H. moscheutos hybrid, and an unnamed hybrid of H. coccineus. Hibiscus ‘Pink Elephant’ has been propagated both by stem cuttings and division of the crown at the hybridizer's current residence in Crown Point, Ind. The resultant asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and true to type in successive generations.